Known splicing facilites join a finite first material web coming to its end to a new finite second material web so that a material web is produced that is endless so to speak. This process is known in the trade as splicing and corresponding facilities are termed splicing facilities. To produce corrugated cardboard webs, the endless material webs are generally joined together one on top of the other.
Tandem splicing facilities are also known from the state of the art. DE 10 2011 115 936 A1 discloses a splicing facility of this type. A splicing facility of this type carries more than two material web rolls, whose finite material webs are used to produce the endless material web. A disadvantage of these types of splicing facility is that they require a particularly large amount of space in the direction in which the machine runs. Also in these cases, since the so-called supply unit of the material web has to be fed from underneath, it is necessary to incorporate an accessible and displaceable platform between the two splicing devices which form the tandem splicing facility so that the material web running out of the first or upstream splicing device can be threaded into the second or downstream splicing device. This has proved to be impractical and is costly.